This invention relates to a toner used in electrophotography for developing a latent image by a dry developing method.
In full color copying devices using a dry developing method, yellow, magenta, cyan and black toners having a diameter of about 10 .mu.m arc used. The thickness of toner images obtained with conventional toners varies with the color and color density thereof, so that the image surfaces are not smooth. Further, the gloss of the toner images increases with an increase of the amount of toners. Therefore, in the case of a portrait copy, for example, the skins have a low gloss whilst black hairs have a high gloss, so that the image quality is lowered. Additionally, the conventional toners have problems because the copies are apt to curl and because copied images, when contacted to a plastic sheet such as a polyvinyl chloride sheet, are apt to be transferred thereto.